Type 2A phaser
Informally known as the "Pulse Phaser Pistol" as well as the "Regenerative Phaser Pistol", the Type 2A phaser was designed with the intent of creating a higher powered alternative to the standard issue type 2 phaser with the advantages of the type 3B phaser rife's pulse firing design and with the capability of operating in environments hostile to the operation of phasers. While still in the test deployment phase several vessels in the fleet, including the USS Prometheus, are equipped with the type 2A phaser. ( ) Without automatic target acquisition, the type 2A phaser was described as being even less accurate than the Lyran-manufactured MD-11 disruptor rifle. |Asteroid Dusting}} However this was only the case in the hands of an unskilled user. ( : M'Jallen) Capabilities With 16 different settings, 25% greater power storage, and a 50% longer emitter life than the Type 2 Phaser the Type 2A Phaser is projected to completely replace the Type 2 phaser as the standard issue mid-level phaser within two to five years of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers deeming it mass production worthy and Starfleet Command authorizing the wide-scale deployment of the Type 2A Phaser. Settings Setting 1 - Light Stun This setting is calibrated for base humanoid physiology, and causes temporary central nervous system (CNS) impairment resulting in disorientation or unconsciousness for up to 5 minutes. Higher levels of reversible damage to the CNS result from repeated long exposures Standard composite structural materials of median-density (consisting typically of multiple layers of tritanium, duranium, cortenite, lignin, and lithium-silicon-carbon 372) are not permanently affected, although some warming (from vibration) will be detected. Setting 2 - Medium Stun Base-type humanoids remain unconscious for up to 15 minutes. Resistant humanoid types will be rendered unconscious for up to 5 minutes. Long exposures produce low levels of reversible damage to the CNS and epithelial layers. Structural materials are not affected, though higher levels of vibrational warming are evident. Setting 3 - Heavy Stun Base-type humanoids will enter a deep unconsciousness for up to 1 hour. Resistant bioforms will be rendered unconscious for approximately 15 minutes. Single discharges raise 1cc of liquid water by 100ºC. Structural samples experience significant levels of thermal radiation. Discharges of longer than five seconds or pulse discharges in rapid succession for longer than five seconds will initiate combustion in flamable material. (Campfire setting) Setting 4 - Low Thermal Effects Base-type humanoids experience extensive CNS damage and epidermal trauma Structural materials exhibit visible thermal shock. Discharges of longer than five seconds or pulse discharges in rapid succession for longer than five seconds produce deep heat storage effects within metal alloys and geological materials. (Rock heating setting) Setting 5 - High Thermal Effects Humanoid tissues experience severe burn effects but (due to water content) deeper epithelial layers will not char. Simple personal forcefields are penetrated after five seconds. Large fields as used by Away Teams will not be affected. (Phaser burns setting) Setting 6 - Light Disruption Effects Organic tissues and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage as high energy causes matter to undergo rapid dissociation. The 'familiar' thermal effects begin to decrease at this level. Setting 7 - Moderate Disruption Effects Organic tissue damage causes immediate cessation of life processes as disruption effects become widespread. (Kill setting) Setting 8 - Medium Disruption Effects Cascading disruption forces cause humanoid organisms to vapourise, as 50% of affected matter transitions out of the continuum. All unprotected matter is affected and penetrated according to depth and time of application. Setting 9 - High Disruption Effects Medium alloys and ceramic structural materials (of over 100 cm thickness) begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vapourisation. Setting 10 - Extreme Disruption Effects Heavy structural materials absorb or rebound energy; there is a 0.55 second delay before material vapourises. Setting 11 - Slight Explosive/Disruption Effects Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.20 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Setting 12 - Light Explosive/Disruption Effects Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.1 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Moderate geological displacement, as approximately 50 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 13 - Moderate Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits minor vibrational heating effects. Medium geological displacement, as approximately 90 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 14 - Medium Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits medium vibrational heating effects. Heavy geological displacement, as approximately 160 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 15 - High Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits major vibrational heating effects. Extreme geological displacement, as approximately 370 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 16 - Extreme Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing. Catastrophic geological displacement, as approximately 650 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Category:Weapons Category:Hand-held weapons Category:Technology